


Roaming Through Roses

by placida_nox



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Implied First Time, M/M, ambiguous timeline, be prepared to get a cavity, beware the slow build up, minor appearances from everyone in some chapters, the rating is mainly for the last two chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placida_nox/pseuds/placida_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other hosts already knew that the relationship between their Host King and his Shadow King would inevitably shift and become something more. It's all a delicate process, and the only problem? Kyouya's the one taking a long time to catch up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apology Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Each of the chapters are essentially oneshots that have been put all together to make up a single fic. They’re centred on Kyouya and Tamaki’s evolving relationship from Kyouya’s point of view. And please take note of the tags – it seriously is a slow build-up. 
> 
> I wrote this when I was procrastinating real life stuff (like studying for exams) but also writing the other fan fiction which I have yet to finish, and writing these two was a great break to have.
> 
> Title is a modified line from the song “It’s Always You” by Chet Baker.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyouya always thought he’d be the last person to ever worry Tamaki.

* * *

 

Kyouya had been putting up with the dull pain from a headache all day. He’d tried distracting himself as best he could by working on his laptop, but it only had limited success. Sharp pain suddenly flared up behind his eyes, his simple headache escalating into a migraine. When the pain hit, his fingers stayed suspended over the keyboard as he closed his eyes and tried to swallow down a wave of nausea.

He sighed heavily and attempted to block out the noise from the club activities going on around him. His fingers slid behind his glasses to push down on the back of his eyelids, hoping it would at least relieve some of the pressure.

“Kyouya-senpai?”  
  
Kyouya took a deep breath and placed his hand back on the desk before he turned his head to glance up at Haruhi, who was standing beside him.  
  
“Yes, Haruhi?”  
  
“Are you feeling all right? Maybe you should go home and rest,” she suggested cautiously.  
  
He couldn’t help that her concern made him smile, but it was still unnecessary.

“I'm fine,” he smiled reassuringly, “it’s only a headache. I’ll go to the infirmary and get some pain medication.”

Kyouya stood up but as soon as he did, he was instantly lightheaded and overwhelmed by the feeling of bile churning in his stomach. He felt his knees give out and knocked into the table, blindly reaching out for its edge for some support.  
  
“Kyouya-senpai!”  
  
Even though he heard Haruhi call out his name, her voice seemed far off somehow, as if she’d yelled from a distance. However, he heard someone’s voice easily cut through the oncoming fog.  
  
“Kyouya!”  
  
He managed to find enough strength to lift his head, looking up to see Tamaki already rushing towards him.  
  
“Tamaki.”

Muttering his friend’s name was the last thing he remembered before everything faded to black.

*****

When Kyouya woke up and opened his eyes, he was looking up at a familiar white ceiling. He was at home, not Ouran, but how?

He sat up gingerly, cradling his head with a hand, and the blankets that had been tucked around him pooled around his waist. His head felt heavy but the migraine was at least gone and he realised he had a newfound appreciation for having just a plain headache to bear.

He reached out instinctively to his left, the frame of his glasses meeting his fingertips. He picked them up off the table and put them on. His room came into focus, glowing with a blended mix of orange and pink light from the setting sun outside the window.

Had he been asleep that long?

It took Kyouya a moment before he noticed a head of bright hair on the edge of his bed. Tamaki had pulled up a chair beside Kyouya’s bed and fallen asleep with his head pillowed on his crossed elbows, his face turned away from Kyouya.

As he watched the steady rise and fall of the other’s back as he breathed, Kyouya wondered how long Tamaki had been waiting for him to wake up. Pale fingers began to run through strands of silky blond, Kyouya allowing himself to play with Tamaki’s hair.

It was the most affectionate Kyouya had ever allowed himself to be with someone before. The strange feeling he got when he realised that made him draw his hand back quickly in surprise.

Tamaki stirred, mumbling incoherently as he sat up to stretch out his probably stiff limbs. Kyouya continued to watch him silently, waiting for Tamaki to realise he was awake.

When Tamaki was awake enough to properly take in his surroundings, he turned towards Kyouya, blinking at him a few times.

Sometimes, Tamaki’s brain needed to be allowed a specific buffering time to begin working properly and it almost made Kyouya smile.

Eventually, a grin spread across Tamaki’s face and before Kyouya could object, Tamaki lunged forward and drew him into a tight hug.

“Kyouya you're okay. I'm so glad,” he sighed quietly in relief.  
  
When he was released, Kyouya felt some regret for not returning Tamaki’s hug but easily disregarded the feeling.  
  
“I'm fine, but I don't remember what happened though,” Kyouya said while he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose after Tamaki’s hug had displaced them.  
  
The last thing Kyouya could remember was seeing a frightened expression on Tamaki’s face. A pang of guilt made his stomach lurch as he recalled the way Tamaki had looked at him with so much fear.

“Well,” Tamaki paused but didn’t say anything else for a moment.

The way he looked away from Kyouya, and began to fiddle with the material of the bed sheets, was enough to tell Kyouya he was asking Tamaki to remember something the other would rather have forgotten.

“You fainted,” Tamaki began quietly. “I carried you to see the nurse to make sure you didn’t hurt your head when you fell. Then we took you home and one of your family’s doctors examined you when we arrived. He said you just needed to rest and he’d check on you tomorrow.”

As he continued to speak Tamaki dipped his head lower, causing his fringe to cover his eyes.

“Everyone else went home a little while ago but I wanted to stay so you didn’t have to be alone,” he muttered in a low tone that Kyouya recognised but had never been on the receiving end of.

Kyouya nodded, unsure of how to react or what he should do. Being the cause of Tamaki’s obvious stress was something unfamiliar to him and made him feel uncertain.

“You carried me?”

It was the only thing his mind conjured up for him to say. There was an innocent hint of amusement in his question but Kyouya knew it shouldn’t have been there. He realised it would’ve been better not to have said anything at all when Tamaki shot him a distressed look.

“That’s not the point, Kyouya! The doctor said you collapsed from exhaustion,” Tamaki explained with alarm. “You said you were fine when I asked you this morning. You can’t lie like that! Especially to me!”

Tamaki was staring at him with an intense combination of worry and frustration. Kyouya even noticed that the corner of Tamaki’s eyes had begun to water and it made his chest tighten uncomfortably and he had to look away.  
  
Kyouya hadn’t meant for it happen, but even so, his intentions had spectacularly backfired in his face. He’d said he was fine in order _not_ to worry anyone, but had ended up worrying the person he least wanted to.

He suddenly had the desperate urge to reach out to Tamaki but his hands didn’t move from where they were pressed into the mattress.

“I'm sorry, Tamaki,” Kyouya replied, feeling ashamed of himself.

He could feel Tamaki’s gaze piercing into him. The possibility that maybe he wouldn’t be forgiven, crossed Kyouya’s mind briefly when Tamaki continued to remain silent. He wasn’t kept in suspense too long though.

Kyouya heard Tamaki release a despairing sigh, but he also heard the affection it was laced with, before he felt Tamaki’s arms close around him again.

“Apology accepted, Kyouya.”

Kyouya sagged against the blond’s chest with relief and didn’t waste the opportunity to return the hug this time, glad for the comfort he received from Tamaki’s embrace.

No matter how much Kyouya wished to stay in the warmth of Tamaki’s arms – a wish he swiftly denied having as soon as the rest of his brain caught up with the thought – Tamaki eventually pulled back to frown at Kyouya.  
  
“Why were you so surprised when I said that I carried you?”  
  
Kyouya chuckled. “I thought you’d have difficulty carrying me. It would have made more sense for someone like Mori to do it if it was at all necessary.”  
  
Tamaki’s jaw-dropped and he made an offended, strangled noise. “It was my duty! It wouldn't be right if Daddy couldn't rescue Mommy!”  
  
“Mommy isn't one of your damsels in distress,” Kyouya deadpanned.

Kyouya still didn’t know how he and Tamaki had become the parents of the club.

That was a lie. Yes he did.

It was because of Tamaki - The Moron.  
  
“Of course not, I just thought you’d be safest with me,” Tamaki smiled at him.

That smile had always been the weak link in Kyouya’s otherwise perfect armour against everyone, but he had long since stopped trying to fix it.  
  
Kyouya returned his best friend's smile with a small one of his own.

“I know. Thank you, Tamaki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so there's no confusion, I’m Australian so I spell everything the British way but for the sake of consistency I’m using ‘mommy’ instead of ‘mummy’. Just wanted to explain that in case anyone gets confused why I only use the American spelling for that.


	2. Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyouya asks Tamaki an important question.

* * *

 

It had been a busy day at Ouran High School. The students had been given the second half of the day off class to prepare for a special flower viewing festival, which the school held for one afternoon in their private gardens every year.

It was open to all staff members and parents, as well as the general public. It meant that the host club was double booked that afternoon, holding their own club activities before going around to offer their help wherever it was needed. It wasn’t until late in the afternoon, after the sun had already begun to set, that everyone was able to go home.

Kyouya found Tamaki in a dark and deserted Music Room 3, standing by the window and staring out at the cloudless, night sky.  
  
“Kyouya.”  
  
Kyouya paused in the doorway. It hadn’t been a question but a statement. Tamaki hadn’t needed to turn around to know it was Kyouya who had gone to search for him.  
  
Kyouya shut the door quietly and walked over to stand beside his King. He didn’t spare Tamaki a glance, giving the sky his full attention.  
  
“It's beautiful,” Kyouya muttered, admiring the stars as they twinkled back at him.

He’d never really been the kind of person to take much notice of nature's marvels, but Tamaki had taught him to notice a lot of the good things life had to offer.  
  
Tamaki glanced sideways at him, not saying anything for a moment. The longer he remained under Tamaki’s scrutiny, the more Kyouya felt a strange sensation begin to crawl up his spine. Just when the feeling was bordering uncomfortable, Tamaki hummed in agreement and his eyes returned to staring out the window.  
  
From then on, the silence between them was familiar and easy, but it wasn’t long before the events of the day caught up to Kyouya. Feeling exhausted, he turned and walked to the nearest couch and sat down with a tired sigh. He looked back at Tamaki, wondering what the other was thinking.

Sometimes he was able to read Tamaki so easily and yet, there were an equal number of times when Tamaki might as well have been a stranger. That still managed to unnerve the part of Kyouya’s mind that had always been sure it could read anybody.

And the way Tamaki stared out the window, like his mind was far away and lost in the endless expanse of the sky, reminded Kyouya of someone.  
  
“Do you like Haruhi?”  
  
Kyouya had been the one to ask the question but he was just as surprised as Tamaki, who visibly tensed, that he’d actually said the words aloud – broaching a topic that had previously been left untouched between them.  
  
He knew it was none of his business but once he had asked, Kyouya realised how much he needed to know the answer. What he didn’t understand was why he was so worried about what Tamaki’s answer might be.  
  
“Sorry. It doesn’t ma –”  
  
“Haruhi is very special to me,” Tamaki interrupted him, his voice firm with conviction.  
  
Kyouya didn't know what other answer he’d been expecting.

It was obvious how much Haruhi meant to Tamaki. She meant a great deal to all of them, even Kyouya had no problem admitting it, but it had always appeared that she might mean something more to Tamaki.  
  
“But I like someone else,” Tamaki continued suddenly, grounding Kyouya’s incorrect assumptions to a halt. “They don't know yet though.”  
  
“Oh really?” Kyouya responded with his usual mild interest.

He didn't ask outright who the person was, finding it easy to brush off his curiosity. Tamaki at least deserved that courtesy after Kyouya’s first, intrusive question.  
  
Tamaki huffed out a laugh in amusement and turned to face Kyouya. The full moon was shining brightly enough that only half of Tamaki's face was covered in shadow. The illuminated half was wearing a small smile and his gaze was soft.  
  
“So there are some things that you don't know, Kyouya?”  
  
“When have I ever said that I know everything?” Kyouya quipped with a smirk. “But anyway, why haven't you told her? I'm sure anyone you're interested in would be more than happy to accept your affections.”  
  
Kyouya thought he saw something akin to genuine sadness ripple across his friend's face, and it wasn’t an emotion he liked to see Tamaki wear.  
  
“They're different, I don't know if they would accept me. I have to make sure that they feel the same way about me first.”  
  
Kyouya frowned, puzzled by why Tamaki was acting so unlike himself.

“Well how will you ever know if you don't ask them?”  
  
A resigned sigh escaped Tamaki's lips and the only explanation he offered was, “It's complicated.”  
  
“Regardless,” Kyouya shrugged, “they would be lucky to have you.”  
  
“Really?” In the light he could only see one of Tamaki's eyebrows creep up his face in surprise.  
  
“Of course,” Kyouya replied tightly.  
  
He was irritated that one, Tamaki thought he could dare question his judgement and two, that Tamaki seemed honestly surprised by the backhanded compliment that Kyouya had accidentally given him.

Kyouya wasn't really into feeding Tamaki's ego, but he recognised that there was always a time and a place for certain things.

Amusement crept back onto Tamaki’s face. “Are you jealous?”  
  
The question knocked all the air from Kyouya's lungs and he noted with extreme embarrassment how he began to stutter quietly because his mind couldn’t think of anything else to do.  
  
Finally, the pieces of his shattered common sense glued themselves back together and Kyouya composed himself enough to find some coherent words to say.  
  
“What gave you that idea?”

Perhaps Tamaki had mistaken his irritation for jealousy.  
  
“Nothing really,” Tamaki murmured, turning his attention to the floor.  
  
Before Kyouya could begin trying to pester him for an actual answer, Tamaki walked past him and towards the door.  
  
“Let's go home.”  
  
Kyouya felt far from satisfied by their conversation but realised perhaps he should just leave it and followed Tamaki's lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kudos and bookmarks so far are very much appreciated and comments are always welcome :)


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepovers aren’t really Kyouya’s forte, but he can always make an exception for Tamaki.

* * *

 

What signalled the end of another uneventful week at Ouran High School was a flustered Tamaki bursting into Music Room 3, rambling on about a brilliant plan for what they should do for the long weekend.

Said brilliant plan was to go to Karuizawa to get away from the city and get some fresh air while they took a few days to relax.

Hikaru and Kaoru were immediately on board (probably for lack of anything better to do) and Honey expressed his desire to go with his usual enthusiasm. And if Honey wanted to go, Mori did as well. Haruhi on the other hand, like with all the other plans Tamaki had ever suggested, was hesitant to agree.

When Tamaki heard her reluctance he got down on his knees, his eyes brimming with large tears, and began to whine about the need for a ‘family’ vacation. She ignored him and turned to look at Kyouya.

“What do you think senpai?”

Five more pairs of eyes turned to look at Kyouya, waiting for his approval.

Tamaki assumed his initial silence could only be construed as a negative sign. He immediately walked across the room to stand in front of Kyouya, a purposeful look on his face as he demanded all of Kyouya’s attention.

“Please Kyouya, can we go? It’ll be fun,” Tamaki implored, flashing Kyouya that stupid pout and the puppy-dog eyes as well.

The only reason why they were stupid being, it was irritating that even after years of dealing with Tamaki, Kyouya still hadn’t built up a particularly strong inclination to say ‘no’ to him when he did that.

“Please Mommy,” the twins sang in unison with a smirk as they appeared on either side of Tamaki.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose and let out a long-suffering sigh. He wanted to make it abundantly clear how inconvenient they were, and that they should consider it akin to a miracle from God that he found the strength to tolerate them.  
  
“Fine, I don’t see why not.”  
  
Tamaki, the twins and Honey all whooped in delight, while Mori looked on fondly. Haruhi only rolled her eyes, unsuccessfully masking a smile as she turned towards Kyouya.

“I think you need to learn how to say ‘no’ more often, senpai.”

As always, Haruhi’s observational skills never disappointed him, and his only response was a smirk.  
  
*****  
  
What Kyouya hadn't foreseen was that they would get to Karuizawa and he wouldn’t have a place to stay. They had all made their own ways there and met outside of Ms Misuzu’s Pension.

As soon as he got out of the car, he’d received an email from his older sister about how she’d forgotten to tell him that his parents had decided to get the Ōtori cottage renovated, so he would need to find somewhere else to stay for the weekend.

Before Kyouya could call a hotel or even see if it was possible to stay at the pension, Tamaki ordered Kyouya’s driver to transfer Kyouya’s bags to his own car. Tamaki then grabbed him by the shoulders and all but pushed Kyouya into his car.  
  
“Kyouya can stay with me! We'll all meet up again in an hour, right?”

The other hosts watched the spectacle in stunned silence, wearing identical frowns ~~except for Mori~~ like they were trying not to ask Tamaki why he was being so weird about the whole thing. Well, weirder than he already was on a day-to-day basis.

The car pulled away and they began to drive towards Tamaki’s house. Kyouya put his elbow on the sill of the car door, resting his chin on his hand, and stared out at the passing scenery.

“What was that?” Kyouya asked, managing to sound somewhat disinterested.

“I wanted to do something nice for you.”

It was only just above a whisper but Kyouya heard it. He turned his head and caught a glimpse of something sombre on Tamaki’s face before it vanished. Tamaki didn’t give Kyouya time to contemplate on what he saw, or even thank him for his hospitality, before Tamaki was back to his usual self.  
  
“And we haven't had a sleepover in ages!” Tamaki complained loudly.

Kyouya couldn’t help rolling his eyes at Tamaki’s childishness.

“You slept over at my house two weeks ago,” Kyouya reminded him calmly. “Two weeks isn't a sufficient enough period of time to constitute as ‘ages.’”  
  
“Kyouya!” Tamaki wailed.

He leaned over, crowding Kyouya, and grabbed the other’s sleeve and started to tug sharply on it for no other reason than to be annoying.  
  
“Get off me.”  
  
Kyouya put his hand on the side of Tamaki's face and tried to push him back over to the other side of the car.  
  
“Idiot,” Kyouya mumbled with a smile as he continued to fight off a resisting Tamaki.  
  
*****  
  
It was the middle of the night when Kyouya was woken by the harsh light of the lamp exploding in his face, disturbing the darkness of sleep.

“Kyouya.”

Even though it was a hushed whisper, the sound was still jarring as it broke the silence.

Not bothered to put on his glasses, Kyouya only rubbed his tired eyes and waited for them to adjust as best they could. He was able to discern the slightly blurry outline of a certain blond haired individual, who seemed not to be aware that Kyouya was just as unaccommodating in the middle of the night as he was in the morning.

“Tamaki,” he said in a low growl, attempting to give the best death glare he could manage.

When Tamaki continued to stand there silently, Kyouya sighed and reached for his glasses so he could see Tamaki properly. When he looked up at Tamaki and saw the dark circles under the boy’s eyes, it was easy for Kyouya to forget his anger and replace it with concern.

“Tamaki? Is everything all right?” he asked, sitting up quickly.  
  
Tamaki sat down on the edge of the bed and hunched over until his arms were resting on his thighs, his gaze fixed on the ground.

Seeing Tamaki like that always disturbed Kyouya, he thought it was unnatural that Tamaki should ever be anything other than his happy and exuberant self.

He reached out to place a comforting hand on his shoulder but Tamaki flinched from the contact. Kyouya was about to let his hand drop back to the bed when Tamaki relaxed and leaned into his hand.  
  
“Sorry. I had a nightmare,” Tamaki replied and finally met Kyouya’s eyes for a few seconds, which was long enough for Kyouya to notice the pain hidden in them.

“I haven’t had one in so long. I didn't know what to do," Tamaki added dejectedly.  
  
“It's fine,” Kyouya said reassuringly and squeezed his shoulder.  
  
“Can I –” Tamaki murmured but paused and shook his head, “It's not important.”

Tamaki moved to stand up but Kyouya only tightened his grip on his shoulder, forcing Tamaki to stay seated.

“No, what is it?”  
  
Tamaki opened his mouth but hesitated again. He turned his face away so that Kyouya was only looking at the back of his head.  
  
“Can I sleep here?”  
  
Normally if Tamaki had asked him something like that, Kyouya would have hit him over the back of the head and told him to leave without a second thought. But this wasn’t an ordinary situation.  
  
“Fine.”  
  
Tamaki turned to look back at Kyouya, his face lit up with surprise and relief.  
  
Did Tamaki really think him heartless enough to make him leave when Kyouya could obviously see his friend needed his help?

Suddenly feeling embarrassed by the way Tamaki kept staring, Kyouya disguised the need to look away with the need to take off his glasses, which he placed back on the table.

He slid over to the other side of the bed and lifted the blanket in silent permission and Tamaki quickly got into bed beside him. They rolled over in opposite directions, their backs brushing under the sheets.

“Goodnight, Tamaki.”  
  
“Goodnight, Kyouya,” Tamaki replied before he turned off the lamp.

*****

That was how they slept for the rest of the weekend. Even during the day, Tamaki barely left Kyouya’s side to the point where the blond was constantly brushing against him, but Kyouya didn’t mind. And not once did any of the other hosts question it either.


	4. A Kind Of Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru and Kaoru insist that marriage only makes sense, considering the circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I couldn’t resist the lure of adding my beloved meddling twins.

* * *

 

It wasn't something that Kyouya had ever pinned down to an exact science, most of the time he didn’t care about whatever scheme the Hitachiin brothers concocted. It was only occasionally, when the twins opened their mouths, that Kyouya got an unpleasant feeling and the phrase ‘batten down the hatches’ flashed in his mind like a neon sign. 

Today proved to be one of those days.

Kyouya had been working on his laptop, splitting his attention between managing the club’s finances and his personal pet project. Meanwhile, Hikaru and Kaoru had been standing beside one of the many windows that offered them a good vantage point, allowing them to watch all the other hosts at once.

“Kaoru, don't you think his Highness has been looking a little down lately?”

“Now that you mention it Hikaru, he does. What's the matter, boss?”

The question was addressed to Tamaki but Kyouya felt that rare, unpleasant feeling crawl up his spine.

Although he could feel the evil energy radiating from their smirks on the opposite side of the room, Kyouya still didn’t think it was worth enough to abandon his work for. He had to admit though, Tamaki had exceeded his usual quota of dramatic brooding lately.

Haruhi hummed and took a moment to inspect Tamaki who was sitting across from her. Tamaki had pulled up one of his legs onto the lounge and was resting his chin on his knee, his arms loosely curled around his leg. 

There was a gloomy expression on his face but it had somewhat dissipated into surprise from the twins’ unexpected observation.

“They have a point,” Haruhi announced. “Are you okay, senpai?" 

Tamaki, who to Kyouya's amazement hadn't said anything up until that point, finally lunged forward energetically and brought his hands down onto the coffee table with a bang, large tears brimming in his eyes.

“Haruhi are you worried about your father? I’m so lucky to have a daughter like you,” he beamed.

“Never mind,” she said flatly, rolling her eyes and ignoring him.

“Tama-chan, you know if you’re feeling bad you can have a piece of my cake if you want,” Honey offered, wiping a few crumbs and icing off his face.

“No thank you, Honey-senpai,” Tamaki smiled back while he held up his hands politely in refusal.

“Don’t avoid the question boss,” Hikaru called out loudly, demanding Tamaki’s attention again.

“Where’s this coming from all of a sudden?” Tamaki asked with a frown, eyeing the twins nervously.

“You’re still avoiding the question,” Kaoru smiled deviously.

“Maybe the reason is because you're in love?” The twins sang contemplatively in unison. It was also the same exact moment that Haruhi decided to take a drink from her glass of water. In the end, she only just managed to stop herself from spitting water all over the table.

During the entire exchange Kyouya had only been glancing up occasionally, but that was enough of a reason for him to finally give the situation that was unfolding his full attention. His eyes flicked quickly between the innocently smiling twins and their red-faced, flustered King.

Kyouya suddenly remembered the night Tamaki had told him that he liked someone. Tamaki still hadn’t told him who it was though, so perhaps Hikaru and Kaoru had managed to hit the nail on the head.

“Eh?! No, that’s ridiculous,” Tamaki answered hurriedly.

“But if _that’s_ not it,” Kaoru emphasised obnoxiously, “what else could it be?”

“Hmm,” Hikaru mimicked the puzzled expression on his brother’s face, pondering the question. When he came up with an answer, his mouth broke out into a devilish grin.

“Well since they haven’t spoken to each other all day, maybe it’s because Mommy and Daddy had a fight.”

Everyone turned in one synchronised movement towards Kyouya, all looking extremely worried, with the exception of Hikaru and Kaoru, as though they thought he was about to stand up and murder someone.

The actual truth was that Kyouya had barely spoken to _any_ of them all day, so Hikaru was just exaggerating. He ignored them all to look back at his laptop screen, a welcome distraction from the course the conversation had abruptly taken.

“Do you really still feel the need to carry on with _that_?” he asked tiredly, referring to the parental nicknames the twins had unfortunately taken a liking to.

“You let Sir call you that,” they pointed out together.

Their provocative statement did manage to catch Kyouya off guard but he made sure not to let it show.

Kyouya shrugged. “Tamaki is the King, he has special privileges.”

He looked back up to smile at the twins. In the corner of his eye he saw Honey, Haruhi and Tamaki flinch. He couldn’t blame them. It was the smile he reserved for moments when he wanted to strike fear into the hearts of others.

Of course, it wasn’t enough to deter the twins who never stopped pursuing something that offered them some amusement.

“And thinking about it now –” Hikaru continued, unfazed.

“– doesn’t his Highness always say he wants the host club to be like a family?” Kaoru finished for him, and they turned to catch Tamaki’s reaction.

A horrified expression crossed Tamaki’s face and he reached out blindly to the clutch the nearest pillow to his chest. “What do you mean? We already _are_ a family!”

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled wolfishly, Kyouya knowing instantly that their prey had just fallen into their trap.

“Then shouldn’t you and Kyouya-senpai get married already?” 

Kyouya thought he saw Tamaki’s cheeks briefly flush scarlet at the twin’s suggestion, but ended up putting it down as a trick of the light. 

“Maybe you’re right,” Tamaki declared suddenly, silencing Hikaru and Kaoru’s snickering.

So they hadn’t planned for that to happen when they’d started their little game.

Kyouya briefly registered the satisfaction he received when the twins looked back at Tamaki with a frown. The satisfaction was short-lived however when Kyouya realised the meaning of what Tamaki had actually said.

Haruhi had been watching it all unfold with a persistent expression of disbelief, and when Kyouya heard her mutter “what’s going on,” under her breath, he couldn’t help but agree with her.

Tamaki wasn’t seriously encouraging this?

Tamaki got up and slowly started to make his way across the room, over to Kyouya. He slipped into ‘Host King’ mode and was gesturing wildly as he spoke, and by the time he had finished speaking he was standing beside Kyouya.

“They’re right. It would be the perfect way to make our family official. It’s only proper that a family is lead by two parents.”

Kyouya could only watch speechlessly as Tamaki picked his hand up off the table and knelt down on one knee beside Kyouya’s chair.

He knew how to deal with Tamaki’s normal exuberance, but this was something else entirely. Kyouya felt completely out of his depth.

“So, what do you say, Mommy?” Tamaki asked with a wink.

For once Kyouya couldn't have told you how everyone else reacted. He wasn’t observing from afar like usual, but found himself in the middle of one of their bizarre situations. All he could do was stare back at Tamaki with a blank expression, at a genuine loss of what to do.

“Do you think Kyo-chan is broken?” Honey attempted to whisper to Mori, but subtlety had never been the third-year’s strong suit. 

“Maybe,” Mori offered in his deep monotone. 

Kyouya heard their comments but continued to focus solely on Tamaki. Eventually Tamaki released his hand, a small smile playing on his lips before he stood back up.

On his way back to the lounge, Tamaki detoured behind Kyouya and slid his hand across Kyouya’s back, from shoulder to shoulder. And it wasn’t Kyouya’s fault if he shivered instinctively.

“Don't worry, Kyouya, I was only kidding.”

*****

Kyouya decided to stay late at school that afternoon, he liked to work in the undisturbed quiet that settled after everyone left and the grounds were empty. Plus, sometimes it was too stifling to be at home. He looked up when he heard the door of the music room open and saw Kaoru standing in the doorway.

Kyouya admitted that he still had trouble telling the brothers apart by appearance alone, but had learnt enough of each one's unique mannerisms to make an educated guess.

“You're still here?” Kyouya asked in mild surprise.

Kaoru nodded and closed the door softly behind him.

“Where's Hikaru?”

Kyouya barely managed to mask his irritation as he remembered the disgruntling events from earlier in the day.

“Waiting in the car,” Kaoru responded calmly as he walked across the room.

“Why are you here?” Kyouya asked bluntly, not in the mood to deal with anything more from the twins. He was too tired to fight off any more of their ‘suggestions.’

Kaoru looked past Kyouya and out the window at the darkening afternoon sky.

“Are you okay?”

Even though he and Kaoru had developed something resembling a distant friendship, it surprised Kyouya that he was openly showing concern for someone other than his brother. Then again, his and Hikaru’s behaviour had started to surprise Kyouya in general. They really were changing.

“Of course I am,” Kyouya answered impassively. “Why do ask?” 

Kaoru met his gaze, his forehead crinkling in a frown. “Today, I realised maybe we shouldn't have gone that far. It was –”

“Don't apologise,” Kyouya interrupted him. “Unless the two of you meant to cause any harm.”

“Not ‘harm’ so much as...” Kaoru's voice trailed off.

“What?”

Kaoru didn't say anything else and only shook his head, looking at Kyouya like it was up to him to figure it out for himself.

Kyouya sighed and rubbed his temples with his fingers, suddenly feeling exhausted. “Fine. Is that all, Kaoru?”

Kaoru didn't move and kept staring at Kyouya who missed the small knowing smile that the younger twin was watching him with.

“What were you thinking when he asked you?” 

The query made Kyouya reluctantly recall how it felt when Tamaki had held his hand delicately in his own. How close Kyouya had come to losing himself when he had looked into Tamaki’s violet eyes.

He had looked into them countless times before, but why had it been so different when his best friend had been in front of him on one knee?

He also remembered, when Tamaki had asked him, how annoying it felt when he realised that would never be their reality. And when Tamaki had passed it all off as a joke, it only annoyed Kyouya that much more.

Although there was some kind of undeniable trust between himself and Kaoru, Kyouya couldn't share any of these thoughts with him. Not when he didn’t even understand what it all meant to _him_ yet.

So instead Kyouya said quietly, “I don't know.”

Which was somehow still the truth anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know nothing, Otori Kyouya.


	5. King and Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have a King, then obviously someone needs to be Queen…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry in advance for the historical inaccuracy/ambiguity of the clothes but it’s supposed to be more ‘Middle Ages Chic’ than an accurate representation of clothes worn during that period.

* * *

 

The host club had decided to dress up for a day in period clothes, resembling the different people that would have attended the royal courts of Europe during medieval times. Predictably, when it came to deciding who would dress up as what though, some roles were more easily determined than others.

Tamaki would obviously be the King, which was probably the reason why he’d suggested it so enthusiastically to begin with. Hikaru and Kaoru would be the court jesters, on the condition that they could choose what they wore, and Honey would be a lord and Mori his knight.

The hiccup in the plan was when Haruhi flatly refused to be the Queen, which hadn’t surprised Kyouya in the least. Her refusal had left them without a Queen to match Tamaki, which wouldn’t make sense.

It had apparently been jointly decided among the members, suspiciously while Kyouya had been absent, that it was Kyouya’s responsibility to step up and play the role. He was after all the next person in the club’s chain of command.

At first he’d refused and resisted everyone’s pleas for a period of time that he deemed long enough to save his pride. Plus, he always found it amusing the way Tamaki liked to pout in the corner, poking at the wall and muttering to himself because he couldn’t get his way.

In the end, he’d agreed to be Queen on the condition that Haruhi would be a pageboy since she was still technically the host club’s ‘dog.’ She readily agreed, probably glad that the role was forced on him rather than her Kyouya realised bitterly.

He expected the dress he’d have to wear to be elaborate and over-the-top, but when he saw how well it was made and how nice it looked, he thought perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad. The dominant colour was a deep, dark red and it was made from pure silk. It wasn’t the first time Kyouya had worn a dress for the club but this one, he thought, was the nicest so far.

When he’d finished putting all the elements of his costume on, there was knock on the side of the changing booth.

“Just a moment,” Kyouya said, adjusting the position of his long, fake hair in the mirror before he pushed the curtain aside and stepped back into the main area of the changing room.

Tamaki was standing a few metres away already dressed in his costume, which Kyouya hadn’t had a chance to see yet. Tamaki’s robes matched the colour, as well as the subtlety, of his dress. Kyouya knew he looked strange dressed as a girl but Tamaki suited his costume. He was born to be a king, Kyouya mused.

Tamaki looked up at him and froze, jaw dropping slightly as his eyes looked Kyouya up and down.

“Is it that bad?” Kyouya scoffed and his voice seemed to make Tamaki remember himself.

Tamaki closed his mouth and shifted from side to side awkwardly. “No, no. You look great. But you are missing one thing,” he added with a smile and walked over to Kyouya.

Kyouya finally noticed how Tamaki seemed to be holding something in his hands behind his back. He revealed what it was and it almost knocked Kyouya off his feet.

In his hands, Tamaki was holding two gold crowns. The first one Kyouya looked at, he guessed, was for himself. It was beautiful and looked as if it’d been woven from a number of gold-dipped vines. There were even small, red flower-shaped crystals that were littered in the gaps between the vines. Kyouya tore his eyes away from it to look at the crown in Tamaki’s other hand.

The crown Tamaki had chosen for himself, matched the other, although it had a solid gold band inlaid with red crystals in the shape of diamonds. The top of the band morphed into the same delicately spun pattern of golden vines, which rose and fell to create large, but blunt, spikes all around the band. Tamaki put on his own crown before he held the other above Kyouya’s head.

“We’re royalty today, we should wear crowns,” Tamaki said as he gently placed the crown on Kyouya’s head who had to swallow around an annoying lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

It was then that Kyouya vaguely remembered giving Tamaki the choice between getting thrones or crowns. The crowns Tamaki had gotten though, weren’t even accurate to medieval times. It was obvious that they were custom made. 

“How much were these?” Kyouya asked, not recalling ever receiving a receipt though he very much doubted he would want to see the total price they’d paid.

Tamaki chuckled and placed his hands on Kyouya’s shoulders. “Don’t worry, I paid for them. I wanted to get us nice ones.”

“That was impulsive, you know we’ll probably only wear these for one day?”

Even though Kyouya couldn’t disagree with Tamaki’s taste, he couldn’t help but point out the flaw in the practicality of his purchase.

Tamaki shrugged, unconcerned. “It doesn’t matter. Come on.”

Kyouya frowned at him but chose not to say anything else and followed Tamaki to the main door of the changing room.

When Tamaki stopped abruptly at the door and didn’t open it, Kyouya looked at him questioningly. There was a hopeful smile on Tamaki’s face as he held out his arm for Kyouya to take.

Kyouya couldn’t help a small laugh but didn’t refuse Tamaki’s offer, placing his hand on Tamaki’s forearm. Tamaki drew his arm back to his side, gently trapping Kyouya’s hand in the warmth between his arm and ribs.

They stepped out into the clubroom together, where all the other hosts were sitting, waiting until the club would officially open for the day. Everyone’s eyes widened when they looked up and saw the two second-years side by side.

“Wow! You look so pretty Kyo-chan,” Honey exclaimed excitedly.

“Yeah,” Mori agreed.

Tamaki gasped with delight beside him and before he could resist, Kyouya was pulled into a tight, sideways hug. “I know! Isn’t he cute?”

Kyouya shoved him lightly and ignored hearing the word ‘cute’, mostly because it wasn’t worth getting Tamaki’s blood on their expensive clothes, and instead thanked Honey and Mori with a smile and small nod.

Haruhi who was standing in front of them with a look of surprise on her face, was about to say something when the twins slithered up on either side of her, putting their arms around her shoulders.

“Don’t they look perfect together?” Hikaru and Kaoru asked her together.

Kyouya wasn’t sure whether they said it to try and provoke him but was thrown when he saw what looked like genuine smiles on their faces.

“I guess they do,” Haruhi answered cryptically.

Kyouya coughed into his hand when he felt himself blush but was glad when he remembered that the little bit of make-up he was wearing would hide it anyway.

“Get ready, we’re about to open,” he announced, and tried to ignore the way the insolent first-years kept staring at him like they knew something he didn’t.

*****

Since meeting the flamboyant half-Japanese half-French boy, Kyouya had learnt to become even more skilled at thinking on his feet, which Kyouya supposed he’d have to properly thank Tamaki for one day.

About an hour had passed since the guests had arrived but Kyouya hadn’t wandered around much to greet any of the girls, preferring to stand off to the side and scribble notes and calculations into his portfolio.

“Kyouya!”

He looked up when he heard Tamaki’s voice, Tamaki had turned in his chair and was gesturing for Kyouya to come over. He was sitting in the centre of the room, surrounded by a fairly large group of designees who were now watching Kyouya as well.

Kyouya hated being summoned but didn’t argue since it was Tamaki and it wouldn’t be appropriate to chide the Host King in front of the guests.

He walked over and stopped at the edge of the table, disregarding the way the girls were either gaping or whispering amongst themselves as they admired his costume.

“Yes?” he asked, adding an edge of impatience to his voice he knew only Tamaki would pick up on.

Tamaki stood up with a dramatic flourish, making Kyouya groan internally because he could already guess what would happen next.

“You all know you are my princesses but you asked who my Queen is and I’m sorry but I only have one today,” Tamaki said, his voice drenched in bitter-sweet apology, all the girls watching them earnestly as he approached Kyouya.

“Kyouya,” Tamaki said in a melodramatic whisper as he wrapped his arm around Kyouya’s waist to pull him slightly closer but still made sure to keep a respectable distance between them.

Tamaki placed a hand on Kyouya’s cheek and looked at him with glistening eyes. “You will always be my one and only. Love brought us together and nothing will tear us apart. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Like clockwork, the girls exploded into excited squeals but Kyouya had to fight the urge to burst out laughing.

He could understand exactly why Tamaki had such a high request rate but he preferred the real Tamaki, his Tamaki, to the ‘Host King’ version.

“That’s nice,” Kyouya said and patted Tamaki’s cheek consolingly, “though I remember this being an arranged marriage. But you are right, I don’t know what you would do without me either.”

“You’re so mean, Kyouya,” Tamaki laughed, his Host King mask falling away to be replaced by an affectionate smile.

Kyouya stepped back when Tamaki’s hand fell from his waist, and pushed his glasses back up his nose.

“Like you didn’t already know that,” Kyouya said with a small, fond smile of his own tugging at the corner of his lips.

Tamaki grinned back at him before Kyouya turned to leave him alone with his guests once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But let’s face it, Kyouya will always be the Shadow King no matter what.


	6. The Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed to have become a strange tradition for Tamaki to tell Kyouya important things while they sat under a kotatsu together, so why not keep to the tradition?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ve waited patiently, now here’s your reward ;)

* * *

 

On a Saturday, and the coldest day they had that winter, Kyouya had been waiting all morning for Tamaki, knowing he would eventually show up. After all, Tamaki liked to abuse his privilege of using the kotatsu that Kyouya now always had set up for him permanently during winter, in one of the Ōtori mansion’s sitting rooms.

Kyouya had already been sitting under the kotatsu, drinking tea, when Tamaki finally burst into the room, the sight of him making Kyouya smile. The blond’s cheeks were red from the frosty air outside and he was wearing at least two jumpers and wrapped in a thick scarf.

“I was wondering when you'd turn up,” Kyouya said coolly.

Tamaki smiled back and winked, “Seeing me is the best part of your day, right?” 

Kyouya raised an unimpressed eyebrow and refrained from wasting his breath insulting Tamaki who had heard it all before.

Tamaki quickly shed his scarf and extra jumper, dumping them on the floor, and rushed over to sit next to Kyouya, even though there was a whole table to sit at. Kyouya didn’t mind having Tamaki pressed up against his side though, thankful for the added warmth.

Tamaki stretched his legs out under the blanket, making sure he was comfortable, before he sagged forward to rest his head against the surface of the table.

“I'm still not allowed to get a kotatsu at home because it ‘won’t fit the décor’! How do they expect me to survive through winter?” Tamaki sighed dramatically. 

Kyouya drained the last of his tea and put the empty cup back down on the table.

“You'll just have to come over more often then,” Kyouya shrugged and tried to pretend like the prospect of Tamaki possibly visiting him everyday didn't make him extremely happy. “But I suppose that would be rather inconvenient for you so we could always smuggle a kotatsu into the house for you.”

Tamaki suddenly sat bolt upright and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking Kyouya to make sure he was listening.

“It's not inconvenient at all! Don't even think that!” he said with wide eyes and a kind of fear in his voice Kyouya wasn't sure was real or not. “I like coming here and seeing you!”

For the next few seconds, Kyouya was only able to blink back at Tamaki in surprise but he couldn't ignore how much hearing all of that had satisfied him.

“Well, you're still an inconvenience for me,” Kyouya remarked good-humouredly, smirking as he shoved Tamaki lightly so that the other released his shoulders again.

“I know,” Tamaki laughed back.

They sat and talked for a little while, mostly about random things, like possible themes the host club could do in the future – debating what was both possible and affordable (the latter being the one Kyouya always made the point of reiterating). They also discussed where they might go if the rest of the club members were free to go on a trip after Christmas, for New Year’s.

When their conversation naturally reached an end, they settled into a comfortable silence. Tamaki yawned and began to lean into Kyouya’s space.

“What are you doing?”

“I'm tired,” Tamaki mumbled simply in response.

Kyouya was partially stunned when Tamaki placed his head on Kyouya’s lap and laid down on his side, shifting until he was comfortable and most of his body was hidden under the table. By the time Tamaki was satisfied with his new position, Kyouya had regained his senses and tucked the blanket tightly around his back.

Kyouya stared down at the side of Tamaki’s face and quickly lost track of time, not knowing how long it was before Tamaki’s even breathing slowed. Kyouya leaned forward, careful not to disturb Tamaki, to check whether the other’s eyes were closed.

Confident that Tamaki was asleep, Kyouya relaxed and let the impulse to run his fingers through Tamaki’s silky, golden hair overcome him. He’d forgotten how nice it felt to play with Tamaki’s hair. It had been awhile since the last time he’d been able to, when he’d been sick and Tamaki had stayed with him.

However Kyouya’s hand stopped when he realised the implications of what he was doing, suddenly feeling incredibly selfish and guilty for taking advantage of Tamaki in this way. He did it because he wanted to, not because Tamaki allowed him to, so he untangled his fingers from Tamaki's hair and placed his hand back on the table, silently chastising himself. 

Tamaki shifted beneath him. “Why did you stop?” Tamaki muttered in disappointment.

Had he been awake the whole time?

Kyouya felt an uncomfortable flush crawl up his neck and his face turn red. The only silver lining to the situation, which Kyouya could see, was that at least Tamaki couldn’t see the full extent of his complete embarrassment. Still, Kyouya couldn’t bring himself to answer Tamaki’s question because the truth was he’d stopped because was ashamed, but Tamaki wasn’t deterred by his silence.

“I like it when you do that. Keep going.”

“Please,” he added quietly when Kyouya’s hands remained still, curling into anxious fists against the hard wood of the table.

Kyouya hesitated before lifting a hand off the table. It irritated him when he noticed that his hand was shaking as he went back to stroking Tamaki’s hair, who sighed quietly when he felt Kyouya’s hand return.

“Kyouya –” Tamaki paused, as if he was debating whether or not to finish the thought, before he continued. “Do you remember the night I told you that I liked someone?”

“Yes,” Kyouya answered.

Kyouya recalled the night when they’d been alone together in the music room, but he was more preoccupied with watching the way Tamaki's hair threaded so easily between his fingers.

“Why haven't you ever asked me who it is?”

Kyouya’s whole body tensed and his hand froze again.

“I thought when you wanted me to know, you’d tell me.”

Tamaki took a deep breath. “Do you want me to tell you who it is?” he asked, turning his head so that he could look straight up at Kyouya.

Kyouya felt his stomach drop and the task of breathing became a little more difficult. He wanted to know who it was but couldn’t help but feel afraid, a kind of fear he’d never felt before and didn’t understand. He was afraid of Tamaki seeing his disappointment when...

…when Tamaki told him who it was and it wouldn’t be Kyouya. Kyouya couldn't bear the thought of hearing someone else’s name when Tamaki told him the answer.

Realising that Tamaki was the person he liked had shed light on the reason for his feelings towards Tamaki, but had made his life far from simpler. It had made it frustratingly more complicated. Most days Kyouya was able to forget how he felt about Tamaki, but sometimes Tamaki said or did something that painfully reminded him.

Tamaki’s gaze was stubbornly fixed on him and Kyouya hated that while thoughts in his mind ran wild, and too distracted to be able to keep his face in its usual neutrality, Tamaki could see all of his emotions.

When Kyouya still didn’t answer, Tamaki sat back up but Kyouya only stared at a spot on the wall opposite him. He felt Tamaki’s fingers on his chin a second before the blond turned his head, forcing Kyouya to look into his eyes.

“Kyouya. Do you want me to tell you?” he repeated and his tone brooked no argument.

“Yes.”

The word came unbidden from Kyouya’s throat in a helpless whisper that he had no chance in taking back.

Tamaki cupped his cheek and Kyouya's restless mind instantly went blank. Tamaki leaned in and pressed his lips against Kyouya's in a short, chaste kiss. Tamaki leaned back slightly and grinned, his mood and expression turning soft and warm. There wasn’t any doubt that Kyouya could see on his face – no fear, no hesitation.

“It's you.”

Why had Tamaki only ever been the one who could make Kyouya abandon his logic and make his heart race?

All the tension in Kyouya’s body melted away, as if a burden had been taken off his shoulders after being there for too long. He reached out and grabbed the front of Tamaki’s jumper, pulling him closer until their lips met again.

Over his initial paralysing surprise, Kyouya was able to return Tamaki’s earlier kiss with a deeper, more urgent one of his own. When Tamaki's tongue licked his bottom lip, Kyouya opened his mouth to let their tongues meet. Kyouya threaded his fingers together behind Tamaki’s neck, making sure to keep their mouths together, while he moved his legs out from under the kotatsu.

He was relieved when he didn’t have to tell Tamaki to follow him when he laid down on his back, spreading his legs apart so that Tamaki could lie on top of him. Even in all their manoeuvring, their lips didn’t break apart for a moment and Tamaki propped himself up on his elbows to maintain easy access to Kyouya’s mouth.

When they’d spent the last bit of breath in their lungs on each other, Tamaki pulled away so he could look down at Kyouya properly as they both panted raggedly. He began to chuckle happily and adjusted Kyouya’s slightly askew glasses for him.

“I knew you wouldn't be able to say ‘no’ to me,” Tamaki said smugly.

Kyouya pursed his lips and flicked the arrogant Host King on the cheek.

“I already wanted to say ‘yes’. There's a difference.” 

A pleasant warmth swelled in Kyouya's chest when he saw how his words made Tamaki's eyes light up and his perfect smile stretch even wider.

“But still, I think it's also because I'm irresistible,” Tamaki suggested playfully, bringing his face closer, brushing his lips lightly against Kyouya's.

The corner of Kyouya’s mouth curled up in a smile. "Don't flatter yourself, idiot," he responded affectionately.

It was almost too easy for Kyouya to let himself be this way around Tamaki, but not for one second did he consider it to be a bad thing.

Tamaki only had to equal Kyouya's affection with a small laugh before leaning down to kiss Kyouya tenderly again.


	7. The Right Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well. It’s certainly one way they could have told their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter came out way later than I wanted it to (stupid real life stuff got in the way). And this chapter is just a short bit of fun ;) (for me anyway)

* * *

 

Even though realising their feelings for each other had dispelled the confusing tension between them, Kyouya and Tamaki were far from free to act however they wanted. To ensure that no one suspected anything had changed, it obviously called for the need to control themselves. Something more easily said than done but it was important if they didn’t want their families, especially their fathers, to find out about their new relationship.

Of course, they were more than capable to live up to the challenge. Kyouya was well practised at not letting people see more to him than what he allowed, and Tamaki was a better actor than most people gave him credit for.

Although they were keeping it a secret, they did plan to tell the rest of the host club… eventually. They were just deciding on the right time. But waiting didn’t mean that Kyouya and Tamaki weren’t already taking advantage of the safety of being around their friends to relax their act of concealment. Kyouya knew that their lingering touches and frequent stolen glances didn’t go unnoticed. He often caught one of the others trying to discreetly watch how he and Tamaki interacted with each other.

That was why Kyouya was glad for any moment he had alone with Tamaki. So one afternoon, when he and Tamaki arrived at Music Room 3 before anyone else, neither of them was planning to let the opportunity go to waste.

Realising that they were alone, Tamaki grabbed Kyouya’s hand and immediately tried to pull him towards the change room. Despite wanting to go with Tamaki, Kyouya put up some resistance at first.

The idea of someone accidentally discovering them worried him but he also hated appearing too eager to go, even though he knew Tamaki wouldn’t care if he did.

“Please,” Tamaki pleaded, his puppy-dog eyes power in full-force.

“Fine,” Kyouya relented with a sigh.

As Tamaki began to pull him more successfully towards the change room, Kyouya felt his willpower begin to crumble just from the warmth of Tamaki’s hand in his own.

As soon as the door had shut behind them, Kyouya released Tamaki’s hand and rested his hands on Tamaki’s slim waist instead. Not even a few seconds had a chance to pass before Kyouya was already leaning in to meet Tamaki halfway for a kiss.

Kyouya closed his eyes and allowed Tamaki to safely guide him to the nearest wall. Kyouya’s back softly hit a solid surface and he felt Tamaki rest his hands against the wall on either side of his shoulders, surrounding Kyouya in the safety of his arms.

When Tamaki deepened the kiss Kyouya hugged him tighter, keen to close the space still left between them. However, Kyouya knew they couldn’t take this too far unless they wanted to get caught, quite literally, with their pants down. Or even possibly tented. Regardless of the outcome, Kyouya was certain it would at least be awkward to have to explain.

Kyouya’s mind couldn’t help but abandon its cautious thoughts when Tamaki left a few kisses on Kyouya’s jaw before moving to his neck. One of Kyouya’s hands ran up Tamaki’s back to rest on the nape of the other’s neck.

“Don’t leave any marks,” Kyouya reminded him quietly as he felt Tamaki press a few almost bruising kisses to his skin. He also took the chance to blow lightly into Tamaki’s ear, liking the way Tamaki shuddered against him.

“I know, I know,” Tamaki laughed before he quickly licked Kyouya’s skin to steal a shiver from Kyouya for himself.

Tamaki’s fingers ghosted over his skin, moving to carefully loosen Kyouya’s tie and undo the first few buttons of his shirt so that he could expose enough of Kyouya’s skin.

Although Tamaki wasn’t allowed to leave any marks on Kyouya’s neck, Tamaki still knew he had free reign over any patch of skin that Kyouya could hide from prying eyes. Kyouya’s breath turned short and sharp as Tamaki chose a spot on his collarbone to focus on, sucking it until Kyouya was sure there would be an angry, dark mark there later.

Only a couple of years had passed since Kyouya had convinced himself that he’d be annoyed by the prospect of anyone ever thinking they had a right to mark him like this, but Tamaki had proved his assumptions incorrect. Like he always seemed to. In truth, Kyouya didn’t mind that Tamaki liked to leave marks on him because it allowed him to feel wanted.

Tamaki’s lips lightly brushed his skin as he moved on to leave another mark elsewhere with the same intensity. Kyouya’s better judgment started to return when the desire that had been pooling in the pit of his stomach slowly started to travel down, below his belt.

“Tamaki,” Kyouya muttered somewhat breathlessly.

What Kyouya should have said was that they needed to stop, but when the blond glanced up at him with half-lidded eyes, his mouth pressed hungrily against Kyouya’s skin, Kyouya couldn’t resist the urge to tug on Tamaki’s tie, redirecting the other’s lips back to his own.

The sound of the door suddenly opening was finally enough to make them stop. They both froze for a moment before they quickly pulled their lips apart to cautiously look at who had walked in.

It was Haruhi who was staring at them with surprise from the doorway, but the initial look of shock on her face was soon replaced with irritation. Kyouya suspected from the way she shook her head that she was probably annoyed that she’d been the one to catch them.

“Haruhi, we –” Tamaki mumbled weakly.

Haruhi stopped him, holding a hand up to silence them before either of them could try and explain why they were in the change room clinging to each other. Then again, trying to explain the situation was a fair distance past useless by that point. 

She didn't say anything directly to them but called out over her shoulder, “I found them!”

Haruhi spared them a short glance before she smirked, reminding Kyouya too much of Hikaru and Kaoru, before she added, “It happened!”

From the main room there was a collective, exasperated chorus of “Finally!” and Kyouya could have sworn he even heard Mori's voice in the mix as well.


	8. The Real Beginning Of Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter comes from the lyrics of a different Chet Baker song called “This Is Always.”

* * *

 

The first thing Kyouya saw when he opened his eyes was the fuzzy outline of Tamaki's face on the pillow next to him. Tamaki smiled when he realised Kyouya was waking up, his violet eyes lighting up and piercing through the persistent blurriness of Kyouya’s poor vision.

“Here,” Tamaki said as he turned away to reach for something behind him. When he rolled back over, he was holding Kyouya’s glasses out for him to take.

Kyouya put them on, blinking a few times as his eyes adjusted to the morning light and he tried to shake off the last tether of sleep that still clung to him. He was glad when Tamaki’s face came into focus a couple of seconds later, and the mostly unrecognisable face turned into the smiling face Kyouya knew better than anyone else’s.

“Good morning,” Kyouya greeted quietly, shifting closer to kiss Tamaki but only allowed it to be a quick brush of lips.

“This is the first time I've ever seen you in a good mood in the morning,” Tamaki mused with a small laugh. Kyouya didn’t think the Host King’s smile could grow any wider than it already was, but it seemed to anyway.

“Something that only you will ever be privileged enough to witness,” Kyouya muttered, running his fingers gently through Tamaki's sleep ruffled hair.

Tamaki tilted his head up into Kyouya’s touch, closing his eyes and humming softly in what Kyouya hoped was contentment. It wasn’t long before his fingers couldn’t resist moving on to caress Tamaki’s cheek and then explore the contours of Tamaki’s soft lips.

Kyouya leaned in to kiss him again, lingering longer than before. The kiss did little to satisfy his craving for Tamaki, which had been growing increasingly more difficult for Kyouya to ignore and that had fostered the previous night’s strenuous activities. However it was too early in morning for anything too passionate, so they both happily settled for tenderness instead.

“We should get dressed,” Kyouya murmured once he had broken the kiss.

“Why?” Tamaki whined, “Can't we just stay like this?”

Thinking Kyouya was about to move away, Tamaki threw his arms around Kyouya and hugged him close, burying his face in Kyouya’s neck. Kyouya didn't have the strength to resist Tamaki's embrace and instead rested his chin on top of Tamaki’s head. In an effort to persuade Tamaki to abandon the pout he was pressing against his neck, Kyouya ran his hand soothingly down Tamaki’s back, causing goose bumps to form on the other’s skin.

“You know someone will come to wake us eventually. Do you want your maids to walk in and see us like this?”

The club members were the only ones who knew about their relationship and they had still managed to keep the news away from their families’ ears. There was no doubt in Kyouya’s mind that their close friends’ approval wouldn’t be mirrored in their parents.

Kyouya had never been gladder of the friends he’d chosen than seeing how quickly they had accepted him and Tamaki deciding to be together. It never stopped being a relief that they didn’t have to hide from their friends anymore, but Kyouya didn’t think it was a good idea for their families to find out yet.

“It wouldn't matter to me,” Tamaki mumbled petulantly in response, “but I guess you're right. As always,” he added with a touch of put on resentment. 

Despite the logical front he’d put up, Kyouya untangled himself from Tamaki with some reluctance and sat up. He was punished for the sudden movement with a sharp pain shooting through the muscles in his lower back. He had woken up feeling some pain there, but it had been so obscure that he’d convinced himself it was only in his imagination. He groaned and kneaded his fingers into his skin, hoping he could massage out some of the pain.

“Are you okay?” Tamaki asked with concern and began to rub a hand in slow, comforting circles on the spot that was causing Kyouya pain. 

“Yes I'm fine,” Kyouya reassured him. “Hand me my pants would you?”

Even before he had said it Kyouya knew Tamaki wouldn’t believe him, but Tamaki only made an uncertain noise before he lifted the sheets and left the warmth of the bed. He began to wander around the room, searching through the discarded clothes on the floor for both his and Kyouya’s underwear.

At times he envied a little how Tamaki was so carefree about certain things. His own high degree of modesty and reserved nature, when compared with Tamaki’s, sometimes irritated Kyouya but he knew at the same time it wasn’t something he could easily change about himself.

Tamaki handed him his briefs and while Kyouya put his on under the bed sheets, Tamaki stood beside the bed and swiftly put on his own.

Kyouya gingerly shifted his legs until they were over the edge of the bed and the floor was firmly beneath his feet.

“Let me help,” Tamaki said, a thread of worry in his voice as he moved to support Kyouya by the elbow.

“I’m fine,” Kyouya replied, quickly shooing his hand away. He didn’t mean it to sound as harsh as it probably did, he was just determined to stand up on his own.

Tamaki’s outstretched hand fell back to his side without argument, but he made sure to stay close and continued to watch Kyouya with a frown. 

Kyouya counted to three silently in his head as preparation before he stood up, hoping that he wouldn't immediately fall over. When his legs didn't give out from under him, he took it as a good sign and trusted his body enough to try and walk.

His trust may have been slightly misplaced.

The pain in his lower back and hips flared up with a vengeance and he swayed forward dangerously, but Tamaki was there to catch him in time.

“Kyouya!”

One of Tamaki’s hands grabbed Kyouya’s shoulder and the other went behind Kyouya’s weak knees so that he could collect him in his arms, sweeping Kyouya off his feet. Tamaki held him for a moment before he laid Kyouya gently back down onto the bed.

Kyouya was still getting over the slight shock from seeing Tamaki’s quick reflexes when the blond climbed into bed beside him, pulling the sheets back over their bodies.

“Are you still ‘fine’?” Tamaki said with amusement and Kyouya shot him a poisonous look for his sarcasm.

“No, it hurts,” Kyouya hissed in admission, pinching the bridge of his nose.

His attempt at walking had only left an intense, throbbing ache inside him. It somehow managed to be both painful and satisfying when he remembered the reason why his body hurt. Images of the previous night replayed in his mind and he had to turn his head to the side to hide the blush on his cheeks from Tamaki.

As if he’d known exactly what Kyouya had been thinking, Tamaki nudged him and said teasingly, “I told you we shouldn't have done it a second time.”

Tamaki got a pinch in his side for his arrogance and a resentful, “Shut up, idiot.”

Tamaki only laughed again before he moved to kiss Kyouya on the temple and Kyouya, following the direction of Tamaki’s fleeting lips, turned his head to look back at him.

“I guess you’re stuck here all day with me then,” Tamaki declared happily.

Tamaki shifted down the bed a little, rolling over onto his stomach so he could rest his chin on Kyouya’s chest and sling an arm over Kyouya’s stomach.

“I couldn't think of anything worse,” Kyouya sighed despairingly, but his wandering fingers betrayed his seemingly harsh words as they explored the smooth expanse of Tamaki's back, making the blond shiver.

Tamaki let himself enjoy Kyouya’s touch for a minute or so before he lifted himself up to hover above Kyouya.

Kyouya’s eyes were drawn to the various small, red marks on Tamaki’s shoulder, the ones that he’d so passionately left. It wasn’t long before he couldn’t help meeting Tamaki’s fierce gaze again. As Tamaki’s eyes drank in Kyouya’s face, his hand slipped under the sheets to play with the waistband of Kyouya's underwear.

“Kyouya.”

Tamaki whispered his name in the same way he had done a few hours before, the only difference being it wasn’t under the cover of darkness this time. Kyouya wasn’t quick enough to hide his cheeks when they turned a shade pinker. He attempted to cover his face with his hands but Tamaki was quick to pull them away with one of his own hands.

“Kyouya I –” but Tamaki seemed to stumble on the rest of whatever he wanted to say. It only took him a few seconds to recover before he steeled himself and looked directly into Kyouya’s eyes.

“I love you.”

Kyouya froze, his mouth parting in surprise as he replayed the moment in his head to check whether Tamaki had really said the words. In the past, Kyouya had never really been able to understand how the word ‘love’ managed to put so much pressure on people. But now, inexplicably, he understood why it held so much meaning.

Even though a lot had changed and Kyouya was still getting used to seeing Tamaki as his ‘boyfriend’, Kyouya realised that his love for Tamaki hadn’t really changed at all. No matter what changed between them, Tamaki would always be his best friend.

Tamaki had been the one to finally force Kyouya to start living his life not for his family or his father, but for himself. And Kyouya knew ever since that moment, Tamaki would always hold a special place in his heart.

“I love you too, Tamaki.”

Tamaki released the breath he’d been holding, his smile becoming almost blinding. He lowered himself down to kiss Kyouya breathlessly before hugging him tightly. Kyouya wrapped his arms around Tamaki in return and hid a wide grin in messy blond hair.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it! I know how sappy this turned out to be but I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had fun writing it. Thank you to everyone for the kind comments and the kudos and the bookmarks, it means a lot to me :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
